


You Made Me A Believer

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Shades Of Red And Blue [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Grantaire poured his heart and soul into his gifts, and even if Enjolras did something last minute, he was still grateful that it had happened at all.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Shades Of Red And Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009959
Kudos: 7





	You Made Me A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunnywritings, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> I have fanfic requests up on my tumblr! Link Here: https://writteninsunshine.tumblr.com/post/633894090732421120/requests-open
> 
> I have too many soft ideas for these boys. I just want them to be happy, but I know what happens to them. Still, I really wanted to write something super duper soft for them. I hope you guys don’t mind! Please enjoy!

**Title:** You Made Me A Believer

**Author:** Reno

**Fandom:** Les Misérables

**Setting:** The Musain

**Pairing:** Grantaire/Enjolras

**Characters:** Grantaire, Enjolras

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Word Count:** 738

**Type Of Work:** One-Shot

**Status:** Complete

**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, MLM, Fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything.

**Summary:** Grantaire poured his heart and soul into his gifts, and even if Enjolras did something last minute, he was still grateful that it had happened at all.

**AN:** Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunnywritings, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here:  [ https://discord.gg/FyaWw25 ](https://discord.gg/FyaWw25)

I have fanfic requests up on my tumblr! Link Here:  [ https://writteninsunshine.tumblr.com/post/633894090732421120/requests-open ](https://writteninsunshine.tumblr.com/post/633894090732421120/requests-open)

I have too many soft ideas for these boys. I just want them to be happy, but I know what happens to them. Still, I really wanted to write something super duper soft for them. I hope you guys don’t mind! Please enjoy!

**You Made Me A Believer**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Honestly, Grantaire, it doesn’t  _ matter _ what our hearts may or may not want.” Enjolras was lecturing him again after he’d been an idiot and brought him flowers. Red roses, to symbolize his love as well as Enjolras’ love of red. Grantaire’s love burned brightly and he wanted to show and share it. Of course, Enjolras didn’t seem interested. “We have a grander purpose.”

“ _ You _ may.” Grantaire replied with a sigh, “Please, just… Accept them?” He asked, holding out the small bouquet. Enjolras took them, shaking his head.

“What even is the occasion?” He asked, sniffing them out of habit as he counted them out. Eight, not a dozen, but he had a feeling it had a deeper meaning than Grantaire just not being able to afford a full bouquet. 

“Did you not notice what day it is,  _ mon coeur _ ?” Grantaire nearly purred, leaning forward as he produced an 8x10 stretched canvas from his bag. The colors of the French flag caught Enjolras’ eyes first, and his eyes started with the red stripe. In black was the foggy details of a man standing higher than a group of other men, his arm outstretched and the other presumably on a sword. A strip of blank canvas sat in the middle, and on the blue side was a single man, looking towards the others with what could only be described as desire. A small red bloom was painted over his heart, a deep red rose. 

While Enjolras had never been a patron of the arts, this was something he could appreciate. Maybe he didn’t understand the full meaning, but he did note that this was  _ them _ . The red, there was no mistaking himself, with his curls done in charcoal over the red paint, and he was positive the touseled figure in blue was Grantaire. 

“You made me care more.” Grantaire said by way of explanation, and Enjolras’ eyes finally left the canvas. Smiling softly at him, he pet a thumb over the blue paint, avoiding the charcoal entirely. 

“You never did tell me the occasion.” Despite the assumed demand, his voice was gentle, his features tender as he looked the other over. Seeing his passion was an eye-opening experience and he couldn’t help but find the painting to be the most important piece of art he’d ever seen. 

“It’s Valentine’s day.” Grantaire laughed softly. Of  _ course _ Enjolras wouldn’t know that. Enjolras’ eyes went wide and he sputtered for a second, looking at his gifts with wide eyes.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s alright.” Grantaire waved the thought away, “I didn’t expect anything.” With a love-drunk smile, he turned to head to his usual table. Enjolras gripped his wrist suddenly, and he glanced at him.

“Why me? I have never returned your affections.” His words were soft, quiet, and that was odd for Enjolras. Grantaire was used to everything that left his mouth being impassioned and loud. 

“You’re important to me. I still haven’t fallen out of love with you.” Grantaire replied, and Enjolras snorted at the sentiment.

“I don’t think anyone is  _ that _ important to you. I’m hardly a bottle of wine.”

“Actually, you’re the most important person in my life right now.” Grantaire replied honestly, his green eyes shining with something that caught Enjolras’ breath in his chest. That was an oddly amazing response, somehow, and he couldn’t quite draw his eyes away from the other.

“Truly?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” Grantaire leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek, and Enjolras allowed it for the first time in their lives together.

“...Thank you.” He whispered, touching his cheek gently and feeling the tingling sensation he didn’t think would ever leave. Grantaire nodded his acknowledgement before heading off to his table, sitting down and pulling out his leatherbound sketchbook. Setting his gifts aside, Enjolras walked downstairs with purpose, only returning with a bottle of wine with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. It wasn’t the most thoughtful gift, but he knew that Grantaire would appreciate it regardless.

Setting it beside him, Enjolras smiled slightly before disappearing, leaving him in silence before the speech started, a particular comment from Marius getting him going. Grantaire hardly minded, enjoying the sight of Enjolras losing himself to his intense devotion to democracy and France. 

  
For days afterwards, Enjolras was distracted by the red ribbon tied around Grantaire’s wrist. He told himself it was in support of his revolution, but he knew, deep down, it was only in support of  _ him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have another one! Sort of short but I just have to go where the muse takes me. I’m really happy with this one, actually, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Writing soft things for the boys seems to be helping me cope. The eight roses represent how long Grantaire has been in love with him, and that Grantaire was saved from his depression somewhat by Enjolras’ light in his life.
> 
> Prompt: “Actually, you are the most important person in my life right now.”
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mon Coeur - My Heart


End file.
